


Droplet

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: "~And the rain falls, oh the rain falls, I don't want to be alone."—Utada Hikaru





	Droplet

It felt as if Mal’s weary body sighed in complete and total relief as she pulled the covers aside and climbed into her bed, soft and plush underneath her like a veritable cloud. She slipped down and down onto her pillow, it too like a wispy cloud beneath her head, an utter comfort to the body that had borne the trials of a tiring day. The sun had only just set, the sky only just faded to black after a brilliant sunset. The night was proverbially young, but wrapped in her blanket of warmth and softness, Mal knew that her night in particular was already at its end.  
  
“…You’re here already?”  
  
Evie’s murmured voice found her in the dark. With the last of her strength Mal turned towards it, rolling over to where a head of blue rested just inches away on a pillow of her own.  
  
“The rain made me sleepy,” Mal told her with a little smile.  
  
She had no idea how long she’d been out there, sheltered under the canopy in Auradon Prep’s back lawn while a rainstorm poured and poured. An hour, at least. Maybe two. Maybe even three. No phone, no people, no nothing, just her and the rain falling endlessly from a slate gray sky. Sitting there with her knees drawn to her chest and just watching and listening. Calm. Like drowning, but in the very best of ways, being pulled under into a world without worries, without strife. Just rain on the grass, spattering the leaves, beading on flowers and the smell of it in the air. Standing up and heading back inside was like coming out of a deep trance, and even then only partially, for her feet seemed to walk of their own accord on a strange sort of autopilot that Mal had no control of with her mind and spirit still out on the lawn with the rain.  
  
Mal couldn’t shake the calm, couldn’t shake the trance, so at ease and at peace that all she longed for at an early eight in the evening was sleep. So she changed into her pajamas in that same blissful trance, let every single one of the night’s responsibilities wash away, and climbed into the bed where Evie was waiting in the dark. Mal could make out the shape of her now as her eyes adjusted, and scooted in close, drawn to her very presence. Funny, she had thought that only the rain could bless her with a peace like this.  
  
“…I want to kiss you,” Mal whispered.  
  
She felt the bed tremble with Evie’s silent chuckle, heard the smile in her voice as she spoke into the dark.  
  
“Don’t you always?”  
  
Evie carefully reached out, fingers finding Mal’s soft lips and gently tracing the shape of them.  
  
“Did the rain enjoy you while it had you?” Evie asked.  
  
She felt Mal’s lips curving into a coy smile under her touch.  
  
“You’re a jealous girl, Evie.”  
  
“Am not. I just don’t see why the rain had to have you for so long when I could’ve had you right here with me.”  
  
“I’m here with you now. Doesn’t that count for something?”  
  
“Not when you haven’t even kissed me yet.”  
  
Mal’s nose brushed back and forth across Evie’s, slowly and lazily.  
  
“…Well, you see, the longer I wait, the sweeter it’ll be,” she said. “And as much as I want to kiss you, maybe I want to savor you more.”  
  
“You’re evil,” Evie pouted.  
  
She rolled away from Mal, turning her back on her and bundling under the covers against the rainy chill in the air. Mal was undeterred, reaching out to glide her fingertips along Evie’s back, up and down her spine.  
  
“I missed you,” Mal murmured. “I wished you were out in the rain with me.”  
  
“I wished you were here in the dorm room with  _me.”_  
  
“I’m here now,” Mal reminded her again. “So join me under the rain clouds sometime.”  
  
Evie rolled back over, finding herself nestled in Mal’s arms.  
  
“What is there to do out in the rain?” she wondered tiredly.  
  
“Nothing. That’s the beauty of it. It’s…it’s different from rain on The Isle, somehow. Rain on The Isle was ugly, and gloomy. It’s not like that here, I guess Auradon is just full of beautiful things. Rain, sunsets, my Evie…”  
  
“Your Evie is still waiting on that kiss.”  
  
With a deep rumble of thunder churning somewhere off in the distance, Mal indulged her, holding Evie tight and pressing that long-awaited kiss to her lips. Something about her tasted so sweet, drawing Mal in again for a second taste, a third, a fourth. Evie’s hands slid further and further up the back of Mal’s pajama shirt with each taste, painted nails scratching ticklishly at her skin.  
  
“…Tell me what I did to get to fall asleep beside you every night,” Evie murmured dreamily.  
  
“What, like it’s a punishment?” Mal joked.  
  
“You know exactly what it is, Mal.”  
  
A dream, to put it in Auradon’s fairytale terms. A beautiful dream.  
  
Mal shivered from the touch of Evie’s nails, wanted to make her shiver too by nuzzling into her neck and leaving warm kisses along her pulse. Evie’s responding hum was contented yet shaky as Mal turned her to jelly underneath the sheets.  
  
“Do you love the rain more than you love me?” Evie playfully teased.  
  
Mal was quick with her answer.  
  
“There’s nothing in this world I love more than you, E.”  
  
“How do I know you’re not just saying that?” Evie continued to tease.  
  
“Because you know that you’re my everything,” more kisses to Evie’s neck, soft and warm. “It’s my job to remind you of that everyday.”  
  
“And every night,” the sound of the sly smile wrapped around Evie’s words rang loud and clear in the dark.  
  
Laughter in the small, still space. The peaceful patter of raindrops on the windows.  
  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Evie.”  
  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you either.”  
  
Mal closed her eyes, listening to the droplets of rain sprinkling the world outside their cozy bubble of warmth, feeling Evie calmly breathing in and out as they stayed pressed so close.  
  
“…Promise me we’ll never have to find out,” Mal said.  
  
“…I promise you, Mal.”  
  
Mal’s eyes snapped open then, and she shot bolt upright in bed. A bubble of warmth shattered, a cold chill striking through her very core and making her pull the covers tight around her. The rain drove like needles against the dirty stained glass windows, harsh and grating.  
  
A dream, to put it in Auradon’s fairytale terms. A beautiful dream.  
  
With bleary eyes in the middle of a murky night, it was hard to remember how many days it had been, possibly weeks. Maybe even months. Months, since Evie had steeled her courage and followed Mal to the Isle of the Lost to bring her back to Auradon. Mal hadn’t even heard her come up the stairs, too zoned out on the sound of the spray paint hissing from her can to notice anything else. Not until the whisper-soft  _“…Mal.”_  was uttered so close behind her did she spin around in shocked surprise to find her best friend standing there with a left behind goodbye note in hand, begging Mal to come back home.  
  
Oh, the promises Evie had made. Promises that things with Ben would get better, promises that she’d  _help_  them get better, promises that they’d all have their happily ever afters. And what could Mal say to that? To the incessant talk of patching things up with Ben?  
  
It wasn’t like she could admit out loud that she was actually in love with her best friend.  
  
So Mal refused. Did what she did best, and turned mean.  
  
Evie, the purest of souls, wore a smile all through the heartbroken shine in her eyes as she tentatively tried to coax Mal back with her. Speaking her promises, painting pictures of the wonderful world that awaited them in Auradon. But Mal spat on those promises, tore apart the pictures. Fiercely closed both her ears and her heart as she coldly told Evie to get out, to leave her alone. Evie’s smile never wavered. She only drew closer to Mal, Mal who held her can of spray paint up between them like a weapon she intended to fire should Evie make one wrong move.  
  
She tried again, Evie did. The Isle of the Lost wasn’t the place for them anymore, and she tried her hardest with her soft words and warm eyes to make Mal believe that. She’d stopped talking about Ben then, talked only of her and Mal, their friends, their life at Auradon Prep. She talked of their life together. If only she had the same life together in mind that Mal had in mind, perhaps the conversation up there in the hideout would have gone very differently.  
  
The rain poured from the clouded black skies now like the tears poured down Evie’s cheeks when Mal made her final stand, unleashed the villain within just to get Evie out, just so she wouldn’t have to look at her face anymore. The beautiful,  _beautiful_ face she was so in love with, the pleading and innocent face that was so close to drawing her back to Auradon.  
  
A frightening flash of lightning and the near-instant crack of thunder seized the hideout as Mal remembered through the vanishing haze of a deep sleep. She remembered screaming at Evie. Demanding that she leave and never show her face again. Mal claimed she was sick of it, and sick of all things Auradon, which she made very clear included Evie. She dredged up hate and threats and cruelty from the rotten core of her very being to drive Evie away in a fit of devastated tears, viciously cementing what Mal already knew.  
  
She wasn’t right for Evie.  
  
She wasn’t the Auradon girl, the pretty pink princess. She wasn’t perfection, and Evie deserved  _nothing_  less than perfection. So Mal would not tell her that she loved her. Mal would not go back to Auradon for a happily ever after of her and Evie holding one another tight under warm sheets with a blissfully calming drizzle raining down outside the dorm room windows. Mal would scorn Evie. Spurn her. Send her running back across the magical bridge forever, knowing that her last memory of being with Evie would be one of causing her pain, heartbreak.  
  
Endless tears raining down her cheeks.  
  
Thunder violently shook the walls, almost threatened to blow them down like Mal slumbered in a mere house of cards. She could hear the screech of a terrible wind whipping the rain all around, a veritable storming cyclone. The freezing hideout only grew more uncomfortable, and the thin, torn sheets did Mal little good. Just another night on The Isle.  
  
She bundled herself up as best she could before she settled back down onto her lumpy pillow, curling onto her side to keep warm and forcing her eyes shut. Booms of thunder, rumbles across the ugly night sky, the rain beating down on a ramshackle roof that dripped in places Mal would surely have to mop up come morning. Hardly a lullaby.  
  
But Mal had learned to tune it all out long before ever coming to Auradon, and six months in a kingdom of soft beds and spring showers wasn’t nearly enough time to dull her skill. Sleep didn’t exactly come easy on The Isle, but still it came. It always did. 

All Mal had to do was wait.  
  
“…You’re here already?” Evie yawned the question beside her, abandoning her plush pillow to scoot in close and share in Mal’s, absentmindedly pressing a tired kiss to her cheek in greeting.  
  
“…The rain made me sleepy.”


End file.
